O Uivo Sombrio
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Fic conectada a minha outra história, As Fúrias de Ártemis. Escrevi ela pra funcionar como um Prólogo do Céu. Liz, Suzu e Zashi tem de enfrentar um novo e poderoso inimigo. [ONE SHOT]


**Fúrias de Ártemis – O Uivo sombrio**

**Origens...**

**-Era mitológica, há incontáveis séculos Atrás-**

**-Portões de Tróia-**

Duas deusas observam do céu um combate entre as maiores nações da Grécia. Uma guerra travada por milhares, em nome do amor de uma única mulher.

ÁRTEMIS: Minha irmã... Zeus ordenou que você fosse responsável pela proteção dos seres terrestres? Porque o pai celeste se preocuparia com a vida de seres tão... Irracionais?

ATENA: Eles possuem potencial para o mau, irmã, mas seu potencial para o bem é muito maior.

Surge diante delas, mais um deus.

APOLO: O Potencial deles para o bem, não passa de um grão de Areia comparado à maldade de seus corações, Atena. A missão que Zeus lhe confiou é, de fato, tola. Apenas o meu povo escolhido deverá preencher a Terra com sua descendência, pois eles realmente reconhecem o poder de deus.

ATENA: Você protege esse povo porque são seus bajuladores irmão.

APOLO: Essa é a posição do homem. Ajoelhado aos pés dos deuses. Você não pode interferir nessa Guerra minha irmã...

ATENA: Ainda sou a deusa da Justiça Apolo. A princesa traiu seu marido.

APOLO: Um marido corrupto e infiel.

ATENA: Sim. Mas mesmo em nome do amor, ela causou uma guerra que está levando milhares a morte todos os dias... Tantos inocentes não deveriam morrer pelos anseios de uns poucos... Por isso eu o desafio. Resolvamos a questão de forma justa. Os dois campeões de ambos os povos devem lutar. E essa luta definirá o destino dessa guerra. Pelo que parece, nossos dois campeões, possuem assuntos a tratar.

APOLO: Heitor jamais será derrotado pelo seu arrogante campeão Atena... Ver o corpo daquele garoto petulante trespassado por uma lança será divertido... Hahahaha!

ATENA: Não conte vitória tão cedo irmão.

No dia seguinte, Aquiles e Heitor se enfrentam. Como esperado, Aquiles foi o vencedor e conseqüentemente, Tróia caiu diante do poder dos exércitos de Agamenon.

APOLO: Atena... Você deu fim ao povo que escolhi. Um dia eu me vingarei e darei um fim ao povo que você escolheu!

Apolo desaparece em meio a um brilho intenso.

ARTEMIS: Irmã... Hoje você fez um inimigo poderoso... Sua missão será bem mais difícil com Apolo como inimigo...

ATENA: Sim, irmã... Eu sei disso. É por isso que peço sua ajuda. Eu convocarei 88 Cavaleiros pra me servir. Concederei a eles armaduras, protegidas pelas 88 constelações. Eles serão meus guerreiros na guerra contra o mau. Mas acredito que mesmo eles não sejam o suficiente para cumprir a tarefa. Chegará o dia em que eu precisarei de você. Você estará ao meu lado irmã?

ARTEMIS: A ordem veio de meu pai. Opor-me a você seria opor-me a ele. Eu a ajudarei Atena...

**-Alguns dias mais tarde, Floresta Sagrada de Ártemis-**

A floresta foi dada por Atena a Ártemis. Ela serve como seu lar e futuramente seu quartel general. A floresta é habitada por dezenas de criaturas, conhecidas como elementais, os guardiões dos elementos. Todos eles estão ligados a um dos elementos da natureza e cada um deles é um servo leal de Ártemis.

IFREET: Milady Ártemis! Você sabe que somos e sempre seremos leais à senhora.

UNDINE: Mas nós, os elementais, somos proibidos de interferir com a humanidade.

DRIADE: Como poderemos ajudá-la em sua missão de auxiliar Atena, se nossas mãos estão atadas?

ARTEMIS: Eu compreendo meus servos. Mas vocês ainda podem ajudar sem violar a lei.

GNOME: Diga-nos Milady Ártemis! E seremos felizes em ajudar!

ARTEMIS: Eu já peço o perdão de vocês... Pois para que me auxiliem, vocês terão de fazer um sacrifício... Eu entenderei e não sentirei rancor por qualquer um de vocês que se recuse a cumprir tal tarefa...

SYLPHID: Que tipo de sacrifício... Milady?

ARTEMIS: Devo pedir que sacrifiquem suas vidas. Eu lhes peço humildemente que transformem seus corpos em armaduras pra proteger as Guerreiras que escolherei pra lutar.

QUETZACOTL: Conceder nosso poder... À humanos?

ARTEMIS: Quetz... Guardião do relâmpago... O mais nobre servo que já tive. Eu compreendo seu questionamento. Por isso eu não os forçarei a nada. Vocês são livres pra escolher. O que me dizem?

SYLPHID: Milady... Minha vida é sua...

IFREET: A minha também! Vivi por você... Morrerei por você!

GNOME: Milady... Se nossas vidas é o que deseja, pode tirá-la...

Ártemis olha para os outros que parecem hesitar. Em seguida os elementais voluntários se voltam pra eles.

IFREET: Qual o problema de vocês? Milady Ártemis Pede-lhes algo ínfimo como suas vidas, que vocês juraram oferecer a ela antes, e agora, quando ela precisa que mantenham sua palavra, vocês se recusam?

ARTEMIS: Ifreet... Você possui as chamas da justiça em ti, portanto use dessa justiça... Não os force. Essa é uma decisão que cabe a cada um sozinho tomar.

QUETZACOTL: Mas ele tem razão Milady... Juramos dar nossas vidas por ti. E agora Quetzacotl cumprirá sua palavra!

UNDINE: Eu também o farei milady. Aceite a vida da Guardiã da água e use-a como achar melhor.

DRIADE: A vida da Guardiã da natureza é sua Milady!

ELEMENTAIS: Todos nós a apoiaremos Milady!

GNOME: E quanto a você, Fenris? Até agora você não se pronunciou. O Guardião das sombras pretende falhar com sua lealdade?

FENRIS: Eu questiono a sanidade dessa ação... Eu a considero loucura... Nossos poderes são dons valiosos demais pra serem abusados por Humanos imundos! Mas eu serei leal... Cumprirei minha palavra... (Mesmo a contra gosto... Ártemis... Eu não acredito que está sacrificando nossas vidas em prol de Humanos!)

Todos os elementais presentes começam a concentrar seus cosmos e seus corpos começam a brilhar. Em poucos segundos, seus corpos se transformam em armaduras. Ártemis derrama uma lágrima por seus servos...

ARTEMIS: Obrigada... De todo o coração... Muito obrigada...

Com o passar dos séculos, Ártemis agraciou mulheres corajosas e fortes com as poderosas Aljavas. Ela batizou suas guerreiras de Fúrias e as comandou no campo de batalha, lado-a-lado com Atena e seus Cavaleiros. Todas lutaram lealmente por séculos. Até que...

**Prólogo da Guerra Santa – A rebelião das Trevas!**

**-Ano 2207, um mês antes da Guerra Ártemis x Apolo-**

**-França-**

Uma garota de cabelos curtos e negros, com um longo sobretudo caminha pelas ruas de Paris. Ela se aproxima de uma jovem de cabelos loiros que vinha em sua direção e sussurra algo enquanto passa por ela. A garota olha pra trás tentando ver quem era, mas a menina desapareceu em meio à multidão. Enquanto a menina se aproximava de uma praça vazia perto de seu apartamento:

????: Beatrix de Undine?

BEATRIX: Quem está aí?

A menina misteriosa surge alguns metros atrás de Beatrix.

????: Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la, Fúria de Ártemis...

BEATRIX: Quem é você e como sabe quem eu sou?

????: Eu? Não sou ninguém importante... --Arremessa uma peça de metal aos pés de Beatrix--

BEATRIX: Isso é... Uma peça de Aljava? Isso pertence à Dríade! O que você fez à ela?

????: Eu apenas dei a ela uma passagem só de ida pro inferno... E ela não foi a única... Nós visitamos muitas das suas amiguinhas... Agora é a sua vez... --Da um sorriso sarcástico--

BEATRIX: Maldita... Sangue de Fúria...

????: É vingado por Fúria?

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Beatrix é pega de surpresa. Um segundo de hesitação foi o suficiente pra decidir a luta. Um raio negro atravessa o ombro de Beatrix e ela cai no chão, sangrando.

????: Isso doeu? Hmmm... Aposto que sim... HAHAHAHAHA!

BEATRIX: (Eu nem vi... ela se mover... Quem é essa garota?)

????: Lembre-se de mim, quando olhar para a lua...

BEATRIX: Não... Vou me render... Sem lutar! _**UNDINE'S TEAR!**_

????: O que...? Neve?

Beatrix começa a elevar seu cosmo intensamente e a neve começa a cair mais rápido, quase virando uma nevasca. Ela concentra uma enorme quantidade de Ar frio em suas mãos e a dispara contra a inimiga desconhecida. Mas é inútil, a adversária se esquiva com imensa facilidade. Beatrix olha para os lados procurando sua agressora, mas não vê nada. De repente, ela sente uma dor insuportável em suas costas. Cortes profundos feitos por algum tipo de garra.

????: --Lambendo os dedos-- Hmmm... Que sangue saboroso... Está pronta pra morrer?

BEATRIX: Quem... Quem é você?

Beatrix cai de joelhos e agarra o sobretudo da menina misteriosa revelando um pouco do que estava por baixo dele. Uma armadura negra bastante familiar.

BEATRIX: Você? Como é possível?

????: Infelizmente, você nunca vai saber... --aplica o golpe de misericórdia-- Adeus, queridinha... Foi um prazer brincar com você.

Como um fantasma, a menina desaparece na noite.

**-Nova York, um ano após a derrota de Apolo-**

Liz acabou de sair das aulas de medicina. Cansada e sonolenta ela só quer chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho.

AMANDA: Ei Liz! As aulas hoje foram puxadas né?

LIZ: É foram mesmo...

AMANDA: Escuta, o pessoal ta querendo dar uma saída, pra beber alguma coisa. Porque não vem com a gente?

LIZ: Olha, acho que hoje não vai dar... Deixa pra próxima ta legal?

AMANDA: Ora vamos Liz... Você sai tão pouco com a gente ultimamente... O que ta acontecendo com você?

De repente, Liz deixa seus livros caírem. Ela olha adiante e vê alguém que ela não esperava ver. Um jovem de terno que estava parado diante da entrada da faculdade. Ela corre em sua direção e o abraça. Sem entender como ou porque, ela pensa que pode não ter outra chance de fazer isso de novo e ignora toda a razão que a diz que aquilo não é real e apenas abraça o rapaz chorando.

LIZ: Adrian? Mas como...?

ADRIAN: Liz... Finalmente eu a encontrei...

LIZ: Não é possível... Eu vi... Você...

ADRIAN: Eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu comigo nos últimos anos... Eu tenho "flashes" de memória... Nada faz sentido... Eu só me lembro claramente de você... Chorando... A única lembrança que me vem à mente claramente é de você... Como eu perdi esses anos do meu passado? Eu não sei... O que eu fiz todo esse tempo?

LIZ: Por favor... Esquece o passado... Eu finalmente tenho você de volta... Vamos viver o presente. Já passamos tempo demais separados.

Liz está tão feliz que nem nota um vulto que a observava das árvores.

**-Apartamento de Suzu-**

A campainha toca. Suzu vai atender a porta. Era o seu namorado.

NICK: Feliz Aniversário. --Entrega um presente pra Suzu--

SUZU: Obrigada Nick...

NICK: O que foi? Porque está triste?

SUZU: Hm? Ah não é nada...

NICK: É o seu pai não é? Ele não pôde vir...

SUZU: Eu não sei por que ainda fico triste por causa disso... Eu já devia estar acostumada. Ele só tem tempo pro trabalho...

NICK: Ah não fica assim... Que tal a gente sair? Vamos sair e dar um passeio só nós dois. Que tal?

SUZU: Claro. --Da um beijo em Nick-- Deixa só eu conferir os meus E-mails e a gente vai, ok?

Suzu liga seu computador e vê uma mensagem de seu avô.

"_**Suzu, preciso falar com você. Venha para o Japão o mais rápido o possível."**_

SUZU: Nick... Acho que vamos ter de adiar o passeio...

Um vulto na janela que espionava a jovem Fúria parte dali, sem ser notado.

**-Jamiel-**

Dois viajantes se aproximam do castelo de Kiki. Eles possuem trajes chineses e um deles trás uma urna nas costas. Zashi que trabalhava em seu jardim os avista de longe e corre para recebê-los.

ZASHI: --Faz uma reverência-- Mestre Gen. Yang-san. Bem-vindos! O mestre os espera!

GEN: Zashi. É um prazer revê-la! Eu já agradeci a você por ter salvado o mundo?

ZASHI: Mais vezes do que eu mereço mestre.

GEN: Ora não diga isso! Você merece! Hehehehe! Zashi, você se lembra do meu discípulo Yang não?

YANG: Olá Zashi... Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos não é mesmo?

ZASHI: Olá Yang-San... Seja bem-vindo...

GEN: Então? Onde está aquele velho preguiçoso?

KIKI: --Se teletransporta-- Velho preguiçoso? Mesmo tendo mais de 200 anos ainda estou melhor do que você, velho amigo! Gostaria de me acompanhar e beber um vinho?

GEN: Seria um prazer, mas você ainda não fez portas em seu castelo...

KIKI: Brincalhão como sempre... Você sabe que eu posso teletrasnportar-nos pra dentro do castelo.

GEN: Sim, mas na sua idade, eu não confio em seu senso de direção.

KIKI: Hahaha! Vamos antes que eu te mande pra Lua pra provar que meu senso de direção não foi afetado!

Os dois velhos Cavaleiros de Atena caminham tranqüilamente pra dentro do castelo enquanto Zashi e Yang conversam do lado de fora.

ZASHI: Yang-San, vejo que finalmente se sagrou um cavaleiro de Atena. Estou muito feliz por você.

YANG: Obrigado Zashi. O treinamento do mestre é árduo, mas eu consegui... Vejo que você tem trabalhado muito em seu jardim Zashi. Ele está muito bonito.

ZASHI: Obrigada Yang-san!

Os dois se sentam em um banco diante do jardim.

YANG: Err... Zashi, eu estive muito ansioso por fazer essa visita...

ZASHI: É... É mesmo? Mas por quê?

YANG: Eu... Queria ver você novamente... --Segura a mão de Zashi--

ZASHI: (. Ele segurou a minha mão! Ai e agora?) Queria me ver?

YANG: S-sim...

Enquanto isso, Kiki e Gen observavam de uma janela acima deles.

KIKI: (Mas como são devagar! Desse jeito, nunca vão se declarar um pro outro...)

GEN: (Yang, não decepcione seu mestre! Diga a ela o que sente! Um Cavaleiro de Atena deve saber se declarar pra uma moça!)

Os rostos dos dois se aproximam lentamente um do outro.

GEN: (É isso mesmo garoto! Seja um cavalheiro!)

YANG: --Olha pra cima-- Hã? Ouviu alguma coisa?

KIKI: (Droga! Esconde!)

ZASHI: (Eu não acredito! Estavam espionando! Velhos pervertidos! -.-)

YANG: Acho que foi impressão minha...

ZASHI: Pois é... Hehehe... (Ufa... Ainda bem. Acho que Yang-san não percebeu...)

GEN: (Fale baixo idiota! Eles vão descobrir!)

KIKI: (Isso foi culpa sua!)

Deixando essa cena descontraída, pra voltar a Nov York. Sem notar que mais uma figura estranha, escondida em meio às sombras, os observa.

**-Meikai, o mundo dos mortos-**

Chega ao palácio de Giudecca, a jovem misteriosa, trazendo uma urna nas costas. Ela é escoltada por Radamanthys de Wyvern e recebida por Pandora.

RADA: Pandora-sama! A convidada chegou!

PANDORA: Então... O que tem a me dizer, Lija? Encontrou as Fúrias de Ártemis?

LIJA: Ah sim. Meus espiões observaram as três bem de perto.

PANDORA: Essas três derrotaram Apolo e seus Trojans. Acha que serão um empecilho para os planos de Hades-Sama?

LIJA: Está brincando? Elas não serão páreo pra mim. Cuidarei delas facilmente... Da mesma forma que cuidei das outras...

PANDORA: Assim espero... Hades-Sama não aceita falhas.

LIJA: A propósito, Hades cumprirá sua promessa não é mesmo?

PANDORA: Hades-Sama é um deus e nunca mente... Cumpra sua missão e receberá a vida eterna... **Lija de Fenris, Fúria de Ártemis.**

LIJA: Excelente... Eu trarei as cabeças delas em uma bandeja e as ofertarei a Hades-Sama pessoalmente!

A menina desaparece em meio às sombras.

RADA: Pandora-Sama, acha que podemos confiar nessa víbora? Se ela traiu a própria deusa, o que garante que não nos trairá também?

PANDORA: Essa idiota não é ameaça pra nós... Ela cumprirá sua missão com louvor... Se não fosse por sua armadura, ela seria um Espectro excepcional. Mas em todo o caso, envie espiões atrás dela... Se ela trama nos trair, sofrerá as conseqüências de suas estupidez...

Enquanto saía do inferno, três vultos surgem diante de Lija.

LIJA: Vocês sabem o que fazer. Dêem início ao plano imediatamente... Hahahahaha!

**-Japão-**

Suzu chega ao templo de seu avô.

SUZU: Então vovô? O que é tão urgente pra me trazer dos EUA até aqui?

HANZO: Precisamos conversar...

Os dois entram no templo e começam a conversar enquanto bebem chá.

HANZO: A razão de eu tê-la chamado aqui Suzu, é porque eu acredito que ainda há um problema a ser resolvido no caso Apolo.

SUZU: Que problema?

HANZO: A idéia me veio à mente a pouco tempo. As ninfas disseram que pouco antes da guerra começar, Apolo fez uma visita à Ártemis na Floresta Sagrada.

SUZU: Sim. Mas o que tem isso?

HANZO: Como ele conseguiu encontrar o caminho da Floresta Sagrada?

SUZU: O que quer dizer? Ele é um deus. Era irmão dela. Ele devia saber.

HANZO: Não. Aquela floresta é protegida pelo cosmo de Ártemis. Só ela e os protegidos dela podem entrar lá. Mesmo um deus se perderia nas ilusões daquele lugar. O único meio de um invasor entrar lá, é ser escoltado por alguém que conheça o caminho.

SUZU: Então, Alguém mostrou a ele o caminho...

HANZO: Exato. Apolo tenta descobrir o caminho da Floresta Sagrada há séculos. Ele finalmente encontrou alguém que o mostrasse a entrada.

SUZU: Mas quem poderia ser? Todas as Fúrias foram mortas, exceto por nós três. As ninfas nunca trairiam Ártemis.

HANZO: Nem todas as Fúrias estão mortas.

SUZU: O que? Há mais Fúrias vivas?

HANZO: Somente uma. Eu mandei as Ninfas investigarem. Seis Fúrias reencarnaram nessa era. Vocês três são umas delas. Outras duas Undine e Dríade viviam na França e no Brasil respectivamente. Ambas foram mortas.

SUZU: Quem é a última?

HANZO: Fenris... A Fúria das Sombras...

SUZU: Mas ela não seria capaz de trair Ártemis seria? Quer dizer... Ela é uma Fúria oras.

HANZO: Ouvi uma história uma vez, sobre como as Aljavas surgiram. Ártemis pediu aos mais poderosos elementais da Natureza que se transformassem em armaduras e emprestassem seus poderes a guerreiras valorosas escolhidas por Ártemis para auxiliar Atena em tempos de Guerra. Todos os elementais cederam suas vidas a Ártemis de bom grado, exceto um. Fenris, o Guardião da Noite. Embora ele tenha aceitado servir as Guerreiras de Ártemis, diz a lenda que ele não aprovava a decisão de Ártemis e que guardou um terrível rancor por ser forçado a abdicar de sua vida. Fenris lutou ao lado de Ártemis por séculos como um fiel servidor, mas por dentro, seu coração alimentava um rancor e ódio jamais visto antes por Ártemis. Agora, essa Fúria é a única que permaneceu viva nessa era. Estando viva, ela não se opôs a Apolo de forma alguma. A Ninfa que foi mandada atrás dela, antes da batalha contra Apolo havia sido morta. Acredito que o Guardião da Noite finalmente esteja mostrando suas garras vingativas...

SUZU: Eu entendo. Você quer que eu cace essa Fúria renegada.

HANZO: Se minha teoria estiver correta, ela já está caçando você... E suas amigas também.

SUZU: Liz! Zashi! Não vou permitir!

HANZO: Espere! Você nem sabe onde ela está! Nem mesmo as Ninfas foram capazes de encontrá-la! Se perder a calma, você perde a luta! Lembra-se?

SUZU: Não me importa onde ela está! Eu preciso alertar às minhas amigas!

De repente um homem de terno surge na porta do templo.

????: Suzu. Então foi aqui que você se meteu. Estive procurando você por toda parte. Preciso entregar seu presente de Aniversário...

SUZU: Papai?

HANZO: Yosuke?

????: O que foi não vai dar um abraço em seu pai?

SUZU: Hã? Oh sim. Claro papai... --Se aproxima lentamente do pai--

HANZO: Suzu! Cuidado!

Hanzo atira uma Kunai na testa de Yosuke.

SUZU: Vovô!

HANZO: Esse não é seu pai! Afaste-se!

O pai de Suzu começa a emitir um cosmo sombrio e maligno. Ele começa a se transformar em um monstro negro, como uma sombra viva.

MONSTRO: Velho intrometido... Isso poderia ter sido rápido e indolor, mas você teve de se meter! Agora vai morrer!

De repente, todas as sombras do templo começam a tomar vida.

SUZU: Maldição! --Da um salto pro lado do avô--

HANZO: Tome cuidado, minha neta! Extermine todos sem compaixão!

SUZU: Matar ou ser morto!

HANZO: O lema do ninja! Muito bem!

As sombras avançam pra cima dos dois. Hanzo intensifica seu cosmo e concentra uma energia em suas mãos. _**REPUU SHURIKEN!**_

Centenas de Shurikens incandescentes voam em direção aos inimigos, perfurando-os. Em seguida é a vez de Suzu atacar.

SUZU: Sintam a fúria dos Ventos! _**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Centenas de Kunais eletrificadas atravessam os corpos dos inimigos. Os dois Ninjas pensam já ter acabado, quando mais e mais monstros começam a surgir.

MONSTRO: Isso é tudo que vocês tem?

SUZU: Feh... Parece que isso vai ser divertido. Ataque-nos monstro, e veja por si mesmo do que somos capazes!

MONSTRO: Como quiser!

Suzu e Hanzo são cercados de inimigos por todos os lados que saltam sobre eles.

**-Nova York, apartamento de Liz-**

Liz acaba de sair do banho e já tinha se vestido com uma camiseta e um short quando alguém toca a campainha. Ela atende. É Adrian.

LIZ: Adrian? Mas o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Nosso encontro é só daqui a meia hora.

ADRIAN: Eu estava com saudades...

LIZ: Ok. Espera aí que eu vou me arrumar.

Antes de chegar ao quarto, o interfone do apartamento toca mais uma vez. Liz atende.

LIZ: Alô? --Liz atende o interfone e olha pelo vídeo-- Hã? Adrian? Mas se você acaba de chegar, então quem...?

Liz se esquiva do soco do impostor um segundo antes de ser atingida. O punho do impostor esmaga o interfone enquanto Liz salta pro lado. Adrian ouve o barulho e tenta arrombar a porta do prédio pra correr em socorro de Liz.

LIZ: Quem é você?

MONSTRO: --Muda de forma-- Eu sou seu mensageiro da morte! Morra em nome de Lija-Sama! Ataquem!

De repente, vários monstros surgem na sala de Liz e parte pro ataque.

MONSTRO: Últimas palavras?

LIZ: Burros e feios... Do jeito que eu gosto... **Burn, baby! BURN!**

Liz concentra suas chamas em seu punho e com um golpe, ela gera uma explosão que arremessa todos os monstros pra fora do apartamento através da parede. Liz salta pra fora do prédio atrás dos invasores e começa a matar um por um em pleno ar. Chegando ao apartamento, Adrian vê a bagunça, corre até o rombo na parede e vê Liz caindo em direção à rua.

ADRIAN: Liz! Ah meu Deus ela está caindo! Como ela fez isso? O que aconteceu aqui?

Liz chega ao solo e os monstros começam a cair em volta dela.

LIZ: Seus babacas! Não sabem quando desistir? Então eu vou transformar cada um de vocês em cinzas! _**CHARGING STARS!**_

Adrian chega ao térreo do prédio gritando por Liz.

ADRIAN: Liz! --Diz arfando-- Mas como? O que? Quando? .

LIZ: Adrian! Volta pra casa! A gente se fala depois!

Liz volta pro apartamento pra buscar sua Aljava, enquanto Adrian fica boquiaberto no meio da rua tentando entender o que aconteceu.

ADRIAN: Claro Liz... A gente marca pra outro dia... .

**-Jamiel-**

Zashi dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama quando ela ouve uma voz chamar por ela. Ela acorda e olha para um canto escuro do quarto. Uma linda mulher Lemuriana surge das sombras e chama por ela.

ZASHI: Mamãe? Mas como pode ser? A senhora morreu...

LORIAN: Ora Zashi, deve ter sido um pesadelo... Eu estou aqui. Bem na sua frente. Não está me vendo?

Zashi levanta da cama e anda em direção a mãe.

LORIAN: Está tudo bem... Venha aqui pra eu te dar um abraço...

ZASHI: Mãe... Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

LORIAN: Está tudo bem agora... --A mão de Lorian se transforma em uma garra horrenda-- tudo vai ficar bem...

O monstro crava suas garras nas costas de Zashi e ela desmaia.

MONSTRO: Menina tola... Nunca vi uma presa tão fácil... Vou arrancar sua cabeça com um só golpe!

De repente, um vulto segura o punho do monstro.

YANG: Só por cima do meu cadáver, monstro asqueroso... _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Um potente soco faz o monstro voar através da parede e cair morto do lado de fora do castelo. Yang se ajoelha e segura Zashi nos braços.

YANG: Zashi! Zashi! Acorde! Por favor!

KIKI: Eu já exterminei os outros. Como ela está?

YANG: Graças a Deus! Está só desmaiada. Mas ela está tão fria...

KIKI: Parece ser uma espécie de veneno. Yang. Corra até a cozinha. Lá tem um frasco de remédio que salvará a vida dela.

YANG: S-sim. Imediatamente!

Gen entra no quarto puxando um monstro pelo braço.

GEN: Capturei um deles vivo. Podemos tentar extrair alguma informação dele.

KIKI: Ótimo. Porque se minha discípula morrer, eu vou destruir o responsável...

**-Nova York-**

Quando Liz chega seu ao apartamento ela se encontra com Lija.

LIZ: Quem é você? Você é a responsável por esses idiotas me atacando?

LIJA: É isso aí... Acertou em cheio. Eu sou Lija.

LIZ: Ok Lija... Qual o propósito desse ataque?

LIJA: Eu queria testar suas habilidades. Não acreditava que uma fracota como você tenha derrotado Apolo.

LIZ: Apolo? O que você sabe sobre isso? É uma Trojan?

LIJA: Trojan? Eu? Não exatamente... Eu sou Lija de Fenris, a guardiã da noite.

LIZ: Guardiã da noite? Isso quer dizer que você é uma Fúria?

LIJA: Bingo!

LIZ: Se você é uma Fúria, porque está me atacando?

LIJA: Você e suas amigas arruinaram meus planos. Eu tive o maior trabalho de caçar as outras Fúrias, mostrar o caminho da Floresta Sagrada pro Apolo e pros idiotas dele. Não fosse por vocês, eu seria uma rainha imortal no novo mundinho feliz do Apolo agora!

LIZ: Quer dizer que foi você que nos traiu?

LIJA: Oh, mas eu fiz bem mais do que isso... O Apolo e os Trojans podem ter se divertido com a Ártemis, mas eu dei o golpe de misericórdia nela!

LIZ: O que disse?

LIJA: Isso mesmo que ouviu! Eu matei aquela imbecil da Ártemis!

LIZ: Sua nojenta! Como pôde fazer isso?

LIJA: Meu guardião está muito descontente com ela. Fenris deu sua vida por ela em prol dessa humanidade asquerosa? Inaceitável... Meu Elemental Guardião não gostou dessa história nem um pouco... E também não gostou de ter tido a vida eterna negada a mim por vocês! Vocês podem ter acabado com a raça do Apolo, mas eu tenho um novo sócio agora. E esse não será tão fácil de derrotar...

LIZ: --Cerra os punhos-- Sua idiota... Eu vou acabar com você!

LIJA: Hm? Não. Ainda está muito cedo pra eu me divertir com você. O melhor deve ser deixado pro final. Primeiro eu vou me divertir com suas amiguinhas...

LIZ: Acha que eu vou deixar você sair daqui sua cretina?

LIJA: Órion!

De repente, um lobo surge das costas de Lija.

LIJA: Órion. Brinque com ela um pouco. Não a deixe me seguir.

LIZ: Se você pensa que esse totó vai me segurar, você é lou...

O lobo ataca Liz como se fosse uma bala de canhão e a arremessa através da porta para o corredor do prédio. Liz mal tem tempo de se levantar e já esquiva de mais um ataque do lobo que atravessa uma parede e invade o apartamento em frente. Liz dispara uma bola de fogo no animal, mas ele a atravessa como se não fosse nada e atinge Liz em cheio. Ela cai no chão enquanto o lobo pula sobre ela. Ela da um chute no lobo e o faz voar por uma janela. Liz pensa que o animal morreu com a queda, mas ele se transforma em uma bola de luz púrpura e desaparece no céu.

LIZ: Mas qual é a daquela maluca afinal? Preciso entrar em contato com a Suzu e a Zashi...

Liz corre até seu quarto e pega seu telefone celular do chão. Ela disca um nº.

LIZ: Anda! Atende Suzu! Por favor!

_O celular que discou está desligado ou fora da área de serviço. Favor tentar mais tarde._

LIZ: Merda! Espero que ela esteja bem! Eu preciso ir atrás daquela maluca agora!

O pai de Liz chega ao apartamento dela.

HAROLD: Ei Liz, você viu que confusão aconteceu na rua? Por falar nisso eu vi o Adrian lá... --Vê o estado do apartamento--

LIZ: Era tudo que me faltava... ¬¬

HAROLD: Oh Meu Deus! 0.0 -- Liz! O que você fez? Incendiou o apartamento? Você estava dando uma festa não foi? Eu fui bem claro a respeito de festas quando você me pediu pra comprar esse apartamento pra você Liz! Eu pensei que você tinha tomado juízo depois que entrou pra faculdade, mas continua irresponsável como sempre!

LIZ: Pai! Não foi nada disso! --Coloca a urna da Aljava nas costas-- Eu não tenho tempo de explicar agora! Até mais! Manda um beijo pra mamãe!

HAROLD: Liz! Volte aqui! Aonde vai? Volte aqui e explique-se mocinha!

O Sistema de incêndio dispara e o apartamento é alagado.

HAROLD: Minha filha é uma rebelde sem causa... T.T

**-Japão-**

SUZU: Acho que já matamos todos eles.

HANZO: Parece que sim! Trouxe sua Aljava?

SUZU: Trouxe. Vou partir imediatamente pros EUA. Algo me diz que eu vou encontrar respostas lá.

HANZO: Suzu. Tome cuidado.

SUZU: Sim!

Suzu parte do templo em direção ao aeroporto.

**-Jamiel-**

Zashi está em sua cama delirando.

ZASHI: Ungh... Mãe... O que está fazendo?

YANG: Zashi! --Segura a mão dela-- Por favor resista!

ZASHI: --Acorda de repente-- Yang-san? O que aconteceu?

YANG: Monstros invadiram o castelo. Feriram você.

ZASHI: Onde está minha mãe?

YANG: Lamento Zashi... Os monstros assumiram a forma dela pra enganar você...

ZASHI: O que?

YANG: Sinto muito...

ZASHI: Malditos... Brincando com a memória de minha mãe... Eu vou matá-los!

YANG: Zashi! Acalme-se! Ainda está fraca!

ZASHI: Eu não me importo! Eu vou caçar os miseráveis!

KIKI: --entra no quarto-- Já acabamos de interrogar um dos assassinos.

Zashi se levanta cambaleando e se dirige até o monstro.

ZASHI: Quem é você? Porque vieram atrás de mim?

MONSTRO: Eu vou te dizer... hehehe... Minha mestra está atrás de você mesmo... Eu sou um servo de Lija de Fenris, a Fúria das sombras... Vá ao encontro dela... Ela já deve ter matado suas amigas há essa hora... hahahahaha!

Gen Explode a cabeça do monstro com um soco. O corpo dele cai no chão e se transforma em fumaça.

ZASHI: Mestre... Minhas irmãs estão em perigo... Eu vou para os EUA.

YANG: Zashi... Você está fraca demais...

ZASHI: Eu vou!

Yang se assusta.

ZASHI: Y-Yang-san... Perdoe-me… Eu não queria…

YANG: Está tudo bem... Eu compreendo o que está sentindo...

KIKI: Se você quiser mesmo ir Zashi, pode ir. Tenho certeza de que Liz e Suzu estão esperando por você.

YANG: Eu vou com você Zashi. Essa luta não é apenas sua.

GEN: Falou como um verdadeiro cavaleiro de Atena, Yang. Pois bem, eu darei permissão pra você acompanhar Zashi.

Zashi e Yang vestem suas armaduras e vão para o lado de fora do castelo. Zashi tenta dar um passo, mas quase cai no chão. Yang rapidamente a ampara.

YANG: Zashi... Está bem?

ZASHI: Estou... Obrigada Yang-san... Agora vou teletransportar nós dois para os EUA. Queime cosmo! Leve-nos até nosso inimigo!

Zashi e Yang desaparecem em um clarão intenso.

KIKI: Ei velhote... Venha me ajudar a limpar o castelo...

GEN: Agora? Eu vou dormir... Contrate uma empregada amanhã e pare de explorar a Zashi...

KIKI: Ora como ousa?

**-Nova York-**

Liz trajando sua armadura salta pelos prédios de Manhattan tentando rastrear Lija. De repente algo chama sua atenção. O Lobo que a atacou está no meio da rua atacando pessoas. E agora ele aumentou seu tamanho. Está gigantesco. Liz não pensa duas vezes antes de saltar do prédio em cima do bicho. Ela cai como um míssil chutando a cabeça do monstro e derrubando-o no chão.

LIZ: Vai com calma totó! Comer gente não é uma dieta muito saudável!

O lobo responde com um ataque com as garras que atira Liz contra um prédio. Ela cai ruidosamente no saguão, mas logo se levanta.

LIZ: Bicho miserável...

O lobo enfia a cabeça no buraco feito por Liz na parede apenas pra levar um soco na cara que o atira do outro lado da rua.

Liz corre pro lado de fora e o Lobo tenta mordê-la. Ela esquiva do ataque e segura a boca do bicho imobilizando-o.

LIZ: Bela tentativa... Idiota... Mas eu sei uma coisinha ou outra de... Judô!

Fazendo um esforço inacreditável, Liz gira o monstro por cima de sua cabeça e o arremessa longe. O monstro bate contra os pilares de sustentação de uma linha de metrô que passava por cima da cidade. Os trilhos vieram abaixo em cima do lobo. O lobo sai de baixo dos escombros e corre por sobre os prédios. Liz tenta persegui-lo, mas ela ouve o barulho do metrô se aproximando.

LIZ: Droga! Eu destruí a linha de trem! O metrô não vai parar a tempo!

Liz salta sobre os trilhos e se coloca na frente do metrô. O Maquinista percebeu o trilho destruído e começou a frear, tentando evitar um desastre. Liz corre em direção ao Metrô a toda velocidade, queimando o cosmo e tenta pará-lo em vão. Ela é empurrada pra trás. Tenta com toda a força parar o trem, mas só consegue desacelerá-lo, mas não o suficiente.

LIZ: Praga! Não vou conseguir... Parar... O trem!

Subitamente, Liz sente um cosmo enorme tentando deter o movimento do trem. Um segundo cosmo surge do lado dela e começa a empurrar junto dela. O trem para há poucos metros do fim do trilho. Liz olha pro lado e vê Yang. Depois ela olha para cima e vê Zashi de joelhos sobre o trem. Zashi usou toda sua telecinése pra parar o trem e desmaia.

LIZ: Zashi! --Salta sobre o trem e segura Zashi nos braços-- Zashi! Você ta legal? Fala comigo!

ZASHI: Irmã... Eu estou bem... Não se preocupe...

LIZ: Que susto você me deu amigona... --Abraça Zashi--

YANG: Zashi. Eu disse que você não estava em condições de lutar.

LIZ: Quem é você?

YANG: Sou Yang de Dragão. Cavaleiro de Atena. Você deve ser Liz de Ifreet. Prazer em conhecê-la.

LIZ: Muito prazer! (Zashi sua espertalhona... Ele até que é bonito!)

ZASHI: (Não sei do que você está falando irmã...)

YANG: Sinto um cosmo queimando naquela direção. Não parece ser um cosmo Maligno. Deve ser a sua amiga.

LIZ: Suzu! Yang. Cuida da Zashi pra mim. Eu vou lá averiguar.

YANG: Claro.

**-Cais-**

SUZU:_**RAIKOU KEMBU!**_

Com um único golpe, Suzu decepa a cabeça do Lobo. O corpo do lobo cai ruidosamente no chão e começa a virar fumaça.

LIJA: Sua cretina! Você matou o meu bichinho!

SUZU: Você deve ser a traidora... Diga-me... Quantas de suas irmãs você assassinou?

LIJA: Olhando pra dor de cabeça que vocês me deram, eu diria que não o suficiente...

SUZU: Miserável... Sangue de Fúria é vingado por Fúria!

LIJA: Já ouvi isso antes... Está pronta?

Lija remove seu sobre-tudo revelando sua Aljava negra como a noite, demonstrando detalhes bestiais como garras e presas nos antebraços.

SUZU: Estou sempre...

As duas correm em direção uma a outra e começam a trocar golpes. Socos e chutes sendo defendidos e esquivados sem que uma acerte a outra. Lija tenta dar um soco em Suzu, mas ela segura o braço dela e aplica uma cotovelada em seu estômago. Em seguida ela da um chute na cara da Renegada que a atira ao ar. Fazendo um movimento ela cai graciosamente de pé no chão. Ela olha pra Suzu, dá um sorriso e lambe o sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca.

LIJA: Nada mal... Você fez mais do que as outras pelo menos.

SUZU: Pare de falar e lute...

LIJA: Ouvi dizer que você é convencida. Aproveite esses momentos, pois serão os únicos golpes que você me acertará.

SUZU: Eu não acho! _**SEMPU RETSU ZAN!**_

Suzu dispara um furacão gigantesco contra Lija. Ela da um salto pro alto pra se esquivar do furacão só pra ver Suzu acima dela dando um chute na sua cara. Lija vai ao chão.

SUZU: É uma vergonha que uma Fúria patética como você tenha derrotado as outras! Eu vou te matar e restaurar a honra das Fúrias que você assassinou!

Alguém imobiliza Suzu pelas costas. Quando ela olha, era outra Lija. Uma espécie de réplica. Uma terceira Lija surge diante dela.

LIJA: Oh... Você achou que eu era tão fraca assim? Sinto muito. Você estava enfrentando apenas uma sombra minha...

SUZU: Sua suja!

LIJA: Má perdedora! Morra com dignidade! --Corta o abdome de Suzu com suas garras-- Eu vou me divertir um pouco com você, antes de te matar...

Lija começa a dar socos no rosto e no estômago de Suzu. Suzu começa a cuspir sangue e ficar mais fraca. Lija ri como se estivesse se deliciando com o sofrimento de Suzu. Mas a Fúria de Sylphid explode seu cosmo e as inimigas se afastam.

LIJA: Ainda tem um pouco de fôlego? Interessante. Mas acho que você não está em condições de lutar está?

SUZU: Eu ainda posso acabar com uma cretina como você...

LIJA: Eu acho que não... Porque eu estou prestes a te matar! _**FERAL WOLVES!**_

Os olhos de Lija começam a emitir um brilho sinistro e uma escuridão cobre o local. De repente, a imagem da lua e de várias pequenas luzes como olhos fantasmagóricos surgem as costas de Lija. Como se saídos da escuridão, vários lobos espectrais avançam sobre Suzu, castigando seu corpo. Suzu grita de dor e cai no chão, muito ferida. Liz chega ao local apenas pra ver Suzu caindo desmaiada no chão.

LIZ: Suzu! Sua vaca! O que fez com ela?

LIJA: Oh não se preocupe. Ela está viva. Mas quanto tempo será que ela aguenta? Ela perdeu muito sangue... Hahahahaha!

LIZ: Miserável! Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!

LIJA: Brrrr... Estou tremendo de medo! Vem me pegar vem!

Liz e Lija partem pra cima uma da outra. Lija da um soco na cara de Liz e a arremessa longe.

LIJA: Você está morta!

**-De volta a cidade-**

YANG: Já retiramos todas as pessoas do trem. Acho melhor irmos atrás da Liz. Ela e Suzu podem estar com problemas.

ZASHI: Sim.

????: Não tão rápido!

Vários homens em armaduras negras surgem diante dos dois, impedindo a passagem deles.

ZASHI: Estamos cercados!

YANG: Quem são vocês?

ESPECTRO: Somos Espectros de Hades! Estávamos espionando a Lija, mas a situação se mostrou muito oportuna pra matarmos vocês!

ESPECTRO: Não podemos permitir que vocês continuem vivas!

YANG: E o q vocês tem com a tal Lija?

ESPECTRO: Aquela miserável da Lija tem um acordo com Hades-Sama! Se ela nos trair, seremos encarregados de eliminá-la!

ZASHI: Quem é Lija?

ESPECTRO: Uma Fúria traidora! A própria assassina de Ártemis!

ZASHI: O que? Quer dizer que ela matou milady Ártemis?

ESPECTRO: Isso mesmo!

ZASHI: Então, eu sinto dizer que vocês não encostaram um dedo nela... Eu vou acabar com ela pessoalmente!

ESPECTRO: E como espera sair daqui viva? Chega de conversa! Vamos acabar com esses dois!

ZASHI: Yang-san! Fique perto de mim!

Zashi Invoca milhares de cristais em volta de si e de Yang.

ZASHI: Não saia de perto de mim!

YANG: Sim!

ZASHI:_**STARCRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Um turbilhão de cristais gira em torno de Zashi e Yang destroçando qualquer inimigo que tentava atacá-los. Os fragmentos de cristal incandescente giram na velocidade da luz, perfurando os corpos dos inimigos e destruindo seus "Suplícios." Os inimigos caem no chão, mortos.

YANG: Muito bem Zashi! Você fulminou todos eles de uma vez!

????: Nem todos! Valentine de Harpia ainda está aqui! Eu vou matar vocês infelizes! Principalmente essa menina atrevida aí que ousou matar os servos de Radamanthys-Sama!

YANG: Só por cima do meu cadáver, você encostará nela!

VALENTINE: Aceito seus termos... _**GREED THE LIFE!**_

Yang se defende com o escudo do Dragão e protege Zashi e a si mesmo.

YANG: Esse é o escudo do dragão! O mais forte e resistente de todos! Vai precisar de mais do que esse ataque pra me derrotar!

VALENTINE: Interessante!

ZASHI: Yang-san! Deixe-me ajudá-lo! Esse adversário é poderoso!

YANG: Obrigado Zashi... Mas eu posso cuidar dele. Você precisa ir atrás de suas amigas. Elas estão contando com você.

ZASHI: Tudo bem... Eu vou... Yang-San... Por favor, não morra... --Da um beijo em Yang--

YANG: Não vou morrer... Eu juro! --Diz sorrindo--

Zashi se teletransporta.

VALENTINE: Já está pronto?

YANG: Sim!

VALENTINE: Ótimo! _**GREED THE LIFE!**_

Yang é atingido pelo "Devorador de Vidas" e é arremessado longe.

**-Cais-**

Lija continuava castigando Liz com seus golpes. A luta foi parar dentro de um armazém.

LIJA: Como foi que você derrotou Apolo? Você é fraca demais! --Da um soco em Liz--

LIZ: --Segura o punho de Lija-- Eu não sou tão fraca quanto você pensa! --Da um soco no estômago de Lija--

LIJA: Argh! Maldita! --Dispara uma rajada de energia em Liz que a atira pro alto-- Eu vou acabar com a sua raça! _**FOREVER ZERO!**_

Lija concentra uma enorme quantidade de energia em sua mão e o ambiente parece dar lugar ao espaço sideral. Lija gera uma explosão de energia gigantesca que destrói todo o cenário ao redor. Liz permaneceu de pé, mas exausta após resistir a um poder tão grande. Liz cai de joelhos e logo em seguida de cara no chão, inconsciente.

SUZU: Nem mais um passo... --Invoca a espada relâmpago-- Aproxime-se dela, que eu decepo sua cabeça com minha espada relâmpago!

LIJA: Então, você ainda está viva?

ZASHI: Maldita... Eu farei você pagar por ter matado Milady Ártemis!

LIJA: Ah então a terceira garotinha também chegou? Sim fui eu... Eu matei a Ártemis... Vocês ainda estão zangadas por isso?

ZASHI: Irmã... Cuida da Liz... Eu vou acabar com ela...

SUZU: Zashi... Eu sei como você se sente. Mas a Liz está ferida. Você tem de curar ela. Se você não curar ela rápido, ela pode morrer. Deixa eu cuidar dessa desgraçada.

ZASHI: Você tem razão, irmã... Eu vou cuidar da Liz primeiro...

SUZU: Eu deixo um pedaço dela pra você...

Suzu parte pra cima de Lija com a espada na mão e Zashi tenta correr para o lado de Liz. Mas Lija cria uma cópia de si mesma que acerta um chute em Zashi enquanto a verdadeira Lija se defende da "Espada Relâmpago" de Suzu.

Zashi cai de costas no chão. A Lija réplica salta sobre Zashi tentando acertá-la com um chute, mas ela se teletransporta. Ela ressurge ao lado da inimiga e dispara uma rajada psicocinética nela que a faz voar pra longe. Zashi corre para o lado de Liz e começa a concentrar seu cosmo pra curá-la. Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do armazém.

LIJA:_**FERAL WOLVES!**_

SUZU:_**AMATSU RAKURAI!**_

Os dois ataques colidem no ar e explodem. Enquanto Zashi curava Liz, a sombra de Lija tenta atacar Zashi pelas costas.

ZASHI:_**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

Os ataques da sombra são refletidos e ela é destruída no ato. Enquanto Lija e Suzu continuam trocando golpes do lado de fora, elas ouvem a explosão dentro do armazém e Lija se distrai por um segundo. Suzu aproveita pra atacar e dispara seus "Relâmpagos celestes" que atiram a inimiga no chão.

LIJA: Miserável!

SUZU: Má perdedora! Morra com dignidade!

LIJA: Você primeiro! --Dispara um raio no rosto de Suzu--

SUZU: Meus olhos! Não estou vendo direito!

LIJA:_**FULL MOON HOWLING!**_

Suzu é arrebatada por uma esfera de energia disparada por Lija que e a fere intensamente. Ela cai no chão, desmaiada. Zashi caminha até Lija e se prepara pro combate.

LIJA: Agora é a vez da menina chorona?

ZASHI: Você matou Milady Ártemis. Agora eu vou matar você! Eu não sou apenas a guardiã da Terra, mas também sou a Guardiã da luz! E nenhuma escuridão há de perseverar sobre a luz! _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

LIJA: Não será tão fácil! _**FULL MOON HOWLING!**_

Os dois ataques se chocam e explodem. Zashi se teletransporta pra longe, mas perde Lija de vista. Lija ressurge atrás de Zashi, saindo da sombra dela no chão, e da um soco nas costas dela.

LIJA: Você não é a única que sabe fazer truques menina chorona! Seus truques são velhos e sem graça!

ZASHI: É mesmo? Olhe em volta de você...

LIJA: O que? Cristais pra todos os lados... Uma armadilha...

ZASHI: Esses cristais explodem ao menor contato. Dê mais um passo, e você morre.

LIJA: Entendo. Vejo que você não é tão boba como imaginei...

ZASHI: Eu detesto lutar... Detesto ferir pessoas... Mas de você, eu não terei piedade! Morra!

Os milhares de cristais que cercavam Lija voam em direção a ela e explodem. Uma destruição incrível acontece e uma cratera enorme é resultado desse ataque. Uma fumaça grossa permeia o local e Zashi acredita ter dado um fim a Lija. Mas à medida que a fumaça desaparece, ela vê Lija de pé, protegida por uma espécie de campo de força negro.

LIJA:_**FULL MOON MIRROR!**_

ZASHI: Impossível! Conseguiu se proteger! Aagh.

LIJA: --Com as garras cravadas no abdome de Zashi-- Lembre-se de mim, quando olhar para a lua cheia...

Zashi cai lentamente de costas no chão e seu sangue começa a vazar. Lija lambe o sangue de seus dedos e começa a rir de alegria.

LIJA: Pronto! Eu matei as três! Hahahahahaha!

Liz se levanta e vê as duas amigas caídas no chão. O pior passa por sua mente e ela começa a chorar.

LIZ: Zashi... Suzu... Elas estão...

LIJA: Mortas!

LIZ: Não! É mentira! Tem de ser... Elas salvaram minha vida tantas vezes... Eu não posso as deixar morrerem... **SUA MALDITA!**

Liz avança em alta velocidade e acerta um soco no rosto de Lija que a faz voar contra um armazém. A força do impacto é tanta que o armazém desmorona sobre ela.

**-De volta a cidade-**

Yang e Valentine continuam lutando. Valentine está praticamente intacto enquanto Yang está muito ferido e caído de joelhos no chão.

VALENTINE: Imbecil... Vai se arrepender de ter desafiado um Espectro!

YANG: Não vai me matar facilmente! Essa armadura de Dragão já foi banhada com o sangue de Atena no passado... Isso quer dizer que a própria deusa Atena me protege... Você é que vai se arrepender de ter desafiado um Cavaleiro!

VALENTINE: Ora seu...

YANG: Receba o ataque devastador do dragão! _**ROZAN SHORYU HA!**_

Valentine é atingido no queixo com um soco certeiro e arremessado pro alto com seu "Suplício" em frangalhos. Em seguida ele cai no chão. Yang da um sorriso pensando ter sido o vitorioso, quando Valentine se levanta mais uma vez.

VALENTINE: Isso foi tudo? Feh... Que golpe mais fraco...

YANG: Sobreviveu ao meu "Cólera do Dragão?" Não acredito!

VALENTINE: "Cólera do Dragão?" Esse soco pareceu mais uma birra de menininha! Vou te mostrar um golpe de verdade! _**GREED THE LIFE!**_

Yang leva o escudo à frente e se defende.

VALENTINE: Maldito escudo!

YANG: Agora é a minha vez!

Yang da um chute na cara de Valentine, e ele se desequilibra. Em seguida ele da um soco no estômago e dispara uma rajada de energia que arrasta Valentine pra trás.

YANG: (Droga... Meus golpes não estão surtindo efeito...)

VALENTINE: Morra! --Da um soco na cara de Yang-- Seu escudo não vai te salvar dessa vez! _**GREED THE LIFE!**_

Yang cai no chão. Seu corpo inteiro está sangrando e sua visão está ficando turva. Ele se levanta e remove sua armadura. Uma imagem de Dragão surge as suas costas.

VALENTINE: (Mas que diabos... O que significa aquele dragão em suas costas?) Porque retirou sua armadura? Está se entregando a morte?

YANG: Ela está me incomodando um pouco... Eu não vou mais precisar dela para o próximo golpe que vou realizar...

VALENTINE: O que está dizendo?

YANG: Que se o meu "Cólera do Dragão" não funcionou contra você, eu vou precisar usar um golpe 100 vezes mais forte!

VALENTINE: O que disse? Você está delirando! Eu vou acabar com essa baboseira imediatamente! Diga adeus à vida moleque!

YANG: Queime cosmo! Ascendam às estrelas, Dragões! _**ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA!**_

VALENTINE: Mas que diabo é isso? Dragões! Centenas deles! AAAAAAAAARGGH!

Valentine é fulminado pelo ataque supremo de Yang, "Cólera dos Cem Dragões." Ele voa pra longe, seu "Suplicio" é feito em pedaços, seus ossos são quebrados e ele já está morto quando atinge o chão.

YANG: Eu... Consegui... --Cai no chão de joelhos--

**-Cais-**

Lija e Liz continuam em uma batalha frenética de vida e morte. Lija da um salto pro Alto e acerta um chute no estômago de Liz. Em seguida, ela dá vários socos no estômago dela fazendo-a cuspir sangue. Liz segura o braço de Lija.

LIZ: Isso já me cansou! _**FINISH BUSTER!**_

Lija é atingida por uma bola de fogo e atravessa uma parede. A explosão derruba escombros sobre ela e ela expulsa todos com a força do seu cosmo.

LIJA: Maldição! Porque é que você não morre!?

LIZ: Depois do que você fez as minhas amigas? Eu não morro sem te levar junto comigo!

LIJA: --Remove sua Tiara quebrada-- Eu já estou cheia de você... Chega... Agora eu vou te matar de uma vez... Sinta o horror do esquecimento! _**FOREVER ZERO!**_

LIZ: Ah não dessa vez, cadela sarnenta!

Liz intensifica seu cosmo e segura a enorme onda de energia que avança em sua direção.

LIJA: Está apenas adiando o inevitável!

LIZ: O que foi? Ta perdendo a pose é? Achou mesmo que conseguiria enfrentar todas nós ao mesmo tempo?

O golpe de Lija explode e as duas Fúrias voam pra lados opostos.

LIJA: Ela tem de estar morta... Ela não pode ter sobrevivido a minha técnica suprema!

LIZ: Eu já te falei... Eu não morro antes de você..._**CHARGING STARS!**_

Lija se defende das bolas de fogo com as mãos e não vê a aproximação de Liz que da um chute na cara dela. Ela revida o chute fazendo Liz encurvar pra trás. Ela tenta acertar mais um soco, mas Liz segura seu braço e arremessa Lija contra o chão. Agora é a vez de Lija segurar o braço de Liz a jogá-la contra o chão. As duas se levantam e trocam socos. Lija dispara várias rajadas de energia, mas Liz as evita dando saltos mortais para trás. Elas correm e uma segura o punho da outra. Seus cosmos se expandem ao máximo abrindo uma cratera ao redor delas.

LIJA: Desista de uma vez! Você não pode vencer essa luta! --Segura Liz pelo rosto e bate sua cabeça contra o chão--

LIZ: Quer apostar? Você não me conhece mesmo!

Liz da um chute no peito de Lija que arrebenta sua Aljava e a atira pra trás. Ela cai no chão cuspindo sangue. Lija volta a atacar, mas Liz evita seus ataques facilmente e revida no momento certo. Os Socos e chutes de Lija ficam cada vez mais lentos. Liz segura o punho de Lija e da um soco em seu estômago, fazendo-a cuspir sangue. Depois ela aplica vários socos seguidos, despedaçando o que restava da Aljava de Lija.

LIZ: Pare! Você já perdeu!

LIJA: Perder? Eu me recuso... Eu vou conseguir derrotar você... Eu já derrotei duas. Se eu derrotar você, receberei minha imortalidade... Ninguém vai tomar isso de mim!

LIZ: Você perdeu a partir do momento que se esqueceu de sua identidade!

Lija recebe um chute na cara e vai ao chão. Enquanto Liz intensifica seu cosmo até o infinito, uma chama é gerada em volta de todo o seu corpo. Lija se levanta cambaleando.

LIJA: Eu não posso ser derrotada... Eu ainda tenho cosmo pra acabar com você... Eu não vou ser derrotada! _**FOREVER ZERO!**_

LIZ: Essa luta acabou... BURN BABY, BURN! _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

Liz atinge um soco no peito de Lija, gerando uma explosão gigantesca que arremessa a Fúria renegada pra longe. Ela cai de costas sobre um pedaço de ferro retorcido que perfura seu corpo. Uma escuridão densa parece sair do corpo de Lija, tomar a forma de um lobo com chifre e desaparece no meio do céu da noite.

LIJA: --Chorando-- Eu... O que foi... Que eu fiz? Eu... Não queria...

LIZ: --Sombra nos olhos-- Sinto muito...

LIJA: Liz... Eu estou com medo... Não me deixe morrer... --Estende a mão para Liz-- Eu não quero morrer... Perdoe-me...

LIZ: --Chorando segura a mão de Lija-- Eu te perdôo... Descanse em paz... Fúria de Ártemis...

Lija morre com um sorriso em seu rosto. Liz remove o corpo de Lija e a deita gentilmente no chão. Em seguida, ela caminha lentamente pra perto de suas amigas e se ajoelha próximo a elas. Ela segura as mãos das duas e começa a chorar. Yang se aproxima.

YANG: Liz... O que aconteceu?

LIZ: Eu venci... Mas o preço dessa luta foi grande demais...

YANG: --Corre e segura Zashi nos braços-- Zashi! Zashi! Acorde por favor!

LIZ: Eu não fui forte o suficiente pra proteger elas...

De repente Suzu da um tapa na cara de Liz.

SUZU: Não me enterre ainda idiota... Acha que eu morreria tão fácil?

LIZ: Suzu! Você ta viva! --Abraça Suzu--

SUZU: Estou... E Zashi também... Precisamos cuidar dela imediatamente...

LIZ: Me da isso.

Liz pega a faixa na cintura de Suzu e faz um curativo no abdome de Zashi. Zashi aos poucos, acorda nos braços de Yang e vê suas amigas.

LIZ: Oi Zashi. Bem-vinda de volta...

ZASHI: Liz? Suzu? Yang-san? --Se levanta--

YANG: Descanse Zashi… Já acabou.

SUZU: Você nos deu um baita susto Zashi... Estou feliz de te ver bem...

LIZ: Não me assuste assim amigona! --Abraça Zashi--

ZASHI: Irmã... Você está apertando muito forte... T.T

LIZ: Ai desculpa!

SUZU: Idiota...

LIZ: Isso me faz lembrar... Que história é essa de me dar tapa na cara?

SUZU: Você nem sabia se eu tava mesmo morta, e já queria me enterrar! Que tipo de médica é você? Não sabe diferenciar uma pessoa viva de uma morta?

LIZ: Eu não sou uma médica ainda! E ninguém diferenciaria você de uma pessoa morta pela surra que você levou!

SUZU: ora sua... Fique sabendo que se não fosse por mim, você não teria vencido! Eu a entreguei de mão beijada pra você!

LIZ: Mão beijada? Eu vou te mostrar a mão beijada!

SUZU: Ah quer brigar é? Pode vir!

YANG: Zashi... Isso é um comportamento normal? o.0

ZASHI: Infelizmente sim... -.- Vamos embora Yang-san... ¬¬

**-Alguns dias mais tarde no apartamento de Liz-**

Yang, os mestres e as três Fúrias estão conversando.

LIZ: Cara... Ainda estou toda dolorida... Eu preciso de férias...

GOUKEN: Você precisa treinar! Você está usando sua técnica proibida de forma irresponsável novamente não é?

LIZ: Ah mestre... Da um tempo...

SUZU: Acho que não teremos férias tão cedo...

ZASHI: Como assim irmã?

YANG: A aparição dos Espectros no meio de tudo isso é alarmante. Hades deve estar tramando alguma coisa.

ZASHI: É verdade. Agora me lembro que fomos atacados por Espectros. Eles disseram que Lija estava trabalhando pra eles...

LIZ: Espectros? Isso explica quem é o novo "sócio" de quem a Lija falou...

GEN: A mobilização de Hades não poderia ter vindo em hora pior... Após Apolo e essa Fúria renegada, eu diria que as forças do bem estão perigosamente minadas.

HANZO: É verdade. Se Hades planeja atacar, creio que as três sozinhas não serão o suficiente pra detê-lo.

KIKI: Sim. Deter Hades, o maior adversário de Atena, caberá a todos nós e a todo Cavaleiro de Atena vivo...

GOUKEN: Eu também lutarei caso Hades ataque.

Liz liga a televisão para assistir ao noticiário.

LIZ: Ei pessoal... Olha só...

"_**... E o prefeito se pronunciou pessoalmente. Agradecendo aos heróis, sejam eles quem forem, por terem salvado a cidade!"**_

ZASHI: Estão falando da gente!

SUZU: Estão mostrando Zashi e Yang retirando as pessoas do trem.

LIZ: Será que o prefeito vai dar um prêmio pra gente? Eu vou pedir umas férias no Havaí.

Todos olham feio pra Liz.

LIZ: Ei eu só tava brincando... Bom pessoal... Fiquem à vontade aí. Eu vou sair e ver o Adrian.

SUZU: Como ele está lidando com a idéia de você ser uma Fúria de Ártemis?

LIZ: Ele ta meio chocado, mas acho que está acostumando com a idéia.

ZASHI: Acho que passear agora é uma ótima idéia. Yang-san, gostaria de visitar a cidade comigo?

YANG: Claro. Vamos lá.

SUZU: Eu também vou indo. Tenho um encontro com Nick.

**-Central Park-**

Liz e Adrian caminham sossegados de mãos dadas, observando o pôr-do-sol.

LIZ: Você não ta assustado né Adrian?

ADRIAN: Hm? Claro que não... Eu fiquei um pouco impressionado no início, mas eu já estou acostumando com a idéia, Liz.

LIZ: Tive medo de ter assustado você...

ADRIAN: Liz. Eu sempre soube que você era especial. Não me importa que você tenha de lutar com monstros, ou saltar de prédios... Eu nunca vou te deixar... Eu te amo.

LIZ: Eu também te amo...

Liz abraça Adrian.

ZASHI: Ah eu já ia esquecendo... --Pega o pingente de Adrian-- Isso é seu né?

ADRIAN: É mesmo... Você guardou por todo esse tempo?

LIZ: Eu sabia que ele ia reunir a gente...

Os dois se beijam sob o Pôr-do-sol e esquecem seus problemas... Agora eles só querem ficar juntos...

_**Fim por enquanto...**_

_**LIZ DE IFREET**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 17/08  
Local de Nascimento: E.U.A.  
Cabelos: Ruivos, ondulados, longos.  
Olhos: Verdes  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de luta: Karatê Shotokan.

Signo: Leão.

Técnicas:

**Charging Stars** - Estrelas Explosivas. Liz dispara várias bolas de fogo pelos punhos.

**Finish Buster** - Explosivo Final. Liz dispara uma única bola de fogo explosiva com seu punho.

**Blazing Star Rush** - Turbilhão Estelar Incandescente. Liz concentra sua energia por todo seu corpo, criando uma aura protetora. Em seguida, toda essa energia é expelida contra o inimigo através de um soco.

_**SUZU DE SYLPHID**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 23/01  
Local de Nascimento: Japão.  
Cabelos: Negros, Lisos, Longos.  
Olhos: Castanhos.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Ninjutsu.

Signo: Aquário.

Técnicas:

**Sempuu Retsu Zan** - Ciclone cortante. Suzu dispara um furacão contra seus inimigos que varre tudo em seu caminho.

**Amatsu Rakurai** - Trovão Celestial. Suzu dispara várias lâminas elétricas contra seus inimigos que causam dor e paralisia.

**Raikou Kembu** - Dança da Espada Relâmpago. Suzu Cria uma espada elétrica com seu cosmo que corta qualquer coisa.

_**ZASHI DE GNOME**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 15/03  
Local de nascimento: Lemuriana (Mesma raça de Mu, Kiki e Shion) nascida e criada na Índia.  
Cabelos: Loiros, lisos, longos.  
Olhos: Azuis.  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de Luta: Nenhum. Usa poderes psíquicos pra lutar.

Signo: Câncer

Técnicas

**Star crystal Invoke** - Invocação do Cristal Estelar. Zashi cria cristais com seu cosmo que circulam seu corpo, protegendo-a de ataques e explodindo ao menor contato.

**Star crystal Explosion** - Explosão do cristal Estelar. Zashi reúne seus cristais explosivos em sua mão e os dispara contra seus inimigos.

**Crystal Wall** - Parede translúcida de energia que absorve e reflete ataques.

**Star crystal Illusion** - Zashi cerca o campo de batalha com cristais e manipula a luz ambiente criando ilusões.

**Telecinése** - Poder de deslocar objetos pelo espaço com a mente.

_**LIJA DE FENRIS**_

Sexo: F  
Data de Nascimento: 08/06  
Local de Nascimento: Grécia  
Cabelos: Negros, Curtos e lisos  
Olhos: Negros  
Pele: Branca.  
Estilo de luta: Kung-Fu

Signo: Gêmeos

Técnicas:

**Feral Wolves** – Lija invoca lobos das próprias sombras pra atacar seus inimigos

**Full Moon Howling** – Lija Dispara uma esfera de energia contra seus inimigos.

**Full Moon Mirror** – Técnica protetora. Lija cria um escudo de trevas em volta de si mesma.

**Darkness Essence **– Lija cria replicas sombrias de si mesma pra auxiliá-la na luta.

**Forever Zero **– O Ataque supremo de Lija. Ela cria uma explosão de Trevas que destrói tudo em seu raio de ação.


End file.
